What I've always wanted
by RiddicksMuse
Summary: Jess is a punk, and she finds trust and love in a rare place. Review!!!
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: What I Always Wanted  
  
AUTHOR: Nothing  
  
RATING: R, for now. Course language, self mutilation due to depression.  
  
CATAGORY: Het  
  
PAIRING: Dom/OFC  
  
SUMMARY: A new girl (Jess) comes to town. She's not like all the other girls, she's punk/goth. Dom likes her individuality and they become involved. But Jess has some problems she needs to come to erm with, and maybe Dom and the crew can help her out.  
  
DISCLAIMER: The usual. I don't own any of the Fast and the Furious characters, Jess, Tyson, and Morgan are mine. Don't sue me! I'm not making any money.  
  
FEEDBACK: If you plan on reading my fic, then plan on giving me feedback as well. Tell me if you don't like it, tell if you like it. Any criticism is good!  
  
ARCHIVE: Hells ya!  
  
NOTES: Jess suffers from depression, she cuts herself sometimes, so deal with that for a while. Her brother is an ass and likes to hurt her.  
  
The radio was blaring and could most likely be heard from three blocks away. 'What I always wanted' by Kittie, flowed through the car, surrounding Jess. Letting her actually feel the music inside of her body.  
  
She could feel the rattling her car made as she drove. Luckily her next door neighbor told her about Toretto's Garage, which was located about two blocks from her. She pulled into the drive way and saw several heads pop out from various places in the garage, giving her annoyed looks for disturbing their work with her loud music.  
  
She turned off her car and grabbed her disc-man off of the passenger side seat and popped out the Kittie CD that was in her car stereo and popped it into her disc man. She got out of her car and walked into the garage. A girl with black hair put back into a pony tail, looked at her as if she smelt something sour. A man covered in tattoos looked her up and down and smiled at her mischievously, she looked straight in his eyes and fingered him before continuing to walk towards the office. She knocked on the door and a tall muscular man with a shaved head came to the door and opened it for her, letting her in.  
  
He looked her over . She had short, spiky purple hair, with a thick strand hung to the side. She wore a small black tank top with a metal mesh over tank. The shirts showed off her pierced belly. Her black pants had multiple zippers all over them, and a strap that went from the back of each pant leg and hung over to the other leg. The pants ended half way down her shins where you could see black and red striped stockings and black combat boots on her feet. She had multiple cuffs littering her wrists and a collar with a bondage ring and spikes on it, around her neck.  
  
She had black eyeliner and and black eyeshadow surrounding her eyes, and dark purple lipstick that matched her hair.  
  
"Hey, I'm Domonic Toretto," he said as he held out his hand for her.  
  
"I'm Jess. Nice to meet you," she said as she shook his hand quickly.  
  
"Is that your car parked in my drive way?" he asked her, pointing at her 1969 Dodge charger.  
  
"Yeah. It is. That's what I came to talk to you about. It's making a rattling noise, and I know Jack Shit about cars, except for how to race 'em. Think you can help me?" she said as she looked at her car.  
  
"Yeah, no problem. I have the exact same car in my garage at home. It's a nice piece of machinery. I'll check it out today and I'll give you a call tomorrow." he said with a smile.  
  
"Okay thanks!" she said as she put her headphones on and blared music in her ear and began to walk away.  
  
"Hey!" Dom called after her, but she couldn't hear him. He ran after her and stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and pulled her headphones out of her ears.  
  
"Yes?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"I can't call you unless I have your number Jess," he said with a chuckle.  
  
"Oh! Shit yeah...sorry. Uhhh...do you got a pen?" she asked. Dom went searching in his pockets and finally retrieved a pen from one of them. She took it from his hand and placed his hand in hers as she scribbled her number on it hurriedly.  
  
"Thanks. I'll call you tomorrow," he said as he slowly turned and gave her a slight wave.  
  
"Oy!" she called to him. He turned to see her tossing a set of keys his way. He caught them in his hand and continued to walk towards his office.  
  
Jess slipped her headphones back in her ears and walked away, to march the two blocks down the street to where she lived. Dom watched as Jess walked down the street from his office window. Her head bobbed as she listened to her music.  
  
"Hey, she's kinda a hottie ain't she?" Vince said from where he leaned against the door.  
  
"Kinda?" Dom paused and looked at Vince with half shock and half amused look on his face. "Vince I saw the way you looked at her when she came in. Your just disgruntled cause she flipped you off," Dom said with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah well...she'll come around." Vince turned to leave but Dom stopped him.  
  
"Hey, I need you to help me on her car okay? I wanna get it done today."  
  
"No problem bro," Vince said with a smile and walked away.  
  
Jess reached her house, searching her pockets for her key before remembering that she left the door unlocked. She opened the door and stood there for a minute to let her eyes adjust to the darkness around the house. Her brother had a big party last night, so there where multiple bodies lying all over the house smelling like hot liquor and trash. She made her way around the passed out bodies and empty beer bottles to get to her room.  
  
She walked over to the stereo in her room and turned on the blaring music. It was almost 3 in the afternoon. It was about time they all woke up and dealt with their hangovers. Someone started banging on her door. She knew who it was. It was her brother.  
  
"Turn that fucking shit off!" he yelled at her.  
  
"Fuck you Tyson! It's not my fault you drank yourself stupid last night!" she yelled back at him over the music. She started to walk around her room picking up articles of clothing. Her bedroom door swung open and her brother stormed in.  
  
"I said turn that shit off you fuckin'cunt!" he said, mere inches from her face. She just stared into his blood shot eyes without fear.  
  
"And I said: FUCK YOU! Now get the fuck out of my room!" Within a flicker of a movement her bother backhanded her across the face. The blow was less than expected. Making her head snap to the side.  
  
"Now turn that fucking shit off before I break it!" he yelled at her again. As soon as the room stopped spinning, her fist made contact with his nose, and she heard a sickening crack of it breaking.  
  
"AAARGH! Fuck!" he screamed, and before she knew what happened. Her bedroom wall collided with her face. She didn't even feel her head making contact with the wall. She just remembered the blackness that came.  
  
She woke up in the backyard, completely soaked from the sprinklers. It was turning dark outside. She's been out for at least a few hours. She was cold and her head was throbbing. When she tried to get up she immediately regretted it. The throbbing in her head quickly turned into a sharp aching pain mixed with dizziness, and she quickly fell back to the ground. Instead of getting up and going back into the house to her room. She curled into a ball and let the blackness return to her.  
  
When consciousness finally came to her in full bloom, she decided to try and get up very slowly. First just keeping her eyes open for a couple minutes, then propping herself up slowly on her elbows. She started to sit up and finally getting on her feet, standing very un-sturdy. Her head throbbed and she brought her hand up to it. Her hair was matted with blood and hair gel. She didn't think the gash was deep enough to truly need stitches, but she wasn't sure if she had a concussion.  
  
She slowly made her way inside the house. It was empty.  
  
"Party must be somewhere else tonight," she mumbled under her breath.  
  
She walked through the house to the bathroom, peeling off her wet clothes and discarding them on the bathroom floor. She grimaced at her reflection and she started to examine herself in the mirror, her black makeup smeared around her eyes, her freshly dyed hair leaving matted trails along her face. She stepped into the shower adjusting it to the perfect temperature of scalding hot; she let the water and steam surround her.  
  
Finally satisfied with the red that her deathly pale skin had turned she slid to the ground and sat there. After several minutes of sitting she finally reached for her razor looking at her legs. So many scars and recent gashes littered her legs. She held the razor in her hand pressing it lightly on her skin before she pushed down, and slowly slid it along her skin. Watching the blood form in front of her eyes as it dripped down her leg and mingled with the water. Her eyes drifted closed from the quick rush of pleasure she felt from it. She realized that she was too exhausted to feel that pain turn into sheer pleasure. Instead she turned off the shower, wrapped a towel around her body and walked back to her bedroom.  
  
She fell onto the bed and curled herself into a fetal position and within minutes she was passed out again. 


	2. 2

TITLE: What I Always Wanted  
  
AUTHOR: Nothing  
  
RATING: R, for now. Course language, self mutilation due to depression.  
  
CATAGORY: Het  
  
PAIRING: Dom/OFC  
  
SUMMARY: A new girl (Jess) comes to town. She's not like all the other girls, she's punk/goth. Dom likes her individuality and they become involved. But Jess has some problems she needs to come to erm with, and maybe Dom and the crew can help her out.  
  
DISCLAIMER: The usual. I don't own any of the Fast and the Furious characters, Jess, Tyson, and Morgan are mine. Don't sue me! I'm not making any money.  
  
FEEDBACK: If you plan on reading my fic, then plan on giving me feedback as well. Tell me if you don't like it, tell if you like it. Any criticism is good!  
  
ARCHIVE: Hells ya!  
  
NOTES: Jess suffers from depression, she cuts herself sometimes, so deal with that for a while. Her brother is an ass and likes to hurt her.  
  
The phone rang; causing her to wake from the tremendous pain it caused her head. She crawled across her room to the phone, ignoring the fact that she was completely naked because the towel and come off during her sleep. She picked up the phone and propped herself up on her elbows, bringing the receiver to her ear.  
  
"Hullo?" She said groggily, her head in her hand.  
  
"Hi, this is Dominic Toretto. Is this Jess?" he asked in a deep and gravely voice.  
  
"Ya...is my car done?" she didn't want to have conversation right now. Her head hurt too much.  
  
"Yeah it is. Would you like to come pick it up? Or should I have someone bring it to you?" He asked her.  
  
She moaned in pain before she answered him.  
  
"Can someone bring it here?" she said as she began to crawl back towards her bed with the phone.  
  
"Ya, that's no problem, But it'll have to be tomorrow because we're all busy today." he said quickly.  
  
"Oh, fuck it then. I'll just come and pick it up in an hour or so. Is that okay?" She said with a small groan as she plopped herself down onto the mattress.  
  
"Sure thing. I'll see you in a bit then." He started to say something but she interrupted him immediately.  
  
"Mkay, bye." and then she hung up the phone.  
  
An hour or so later, she headed out her door wearing a black hoody and black leather pants. She was not in the mood to get dressed up. She didn't bother putting on make-up, even though she knew her face looked like shit with cuts and bruises from her brother throwing her into the wall. She didn't put any gel in her hair; instead she just put on a black beret.  
  
She started walking the two blocks to Dominics garage so she could get her car. The walk was excruciating, the sun was shining brightly and it made her eyes hurt. She felt as if she had the mother of all hangovers. As soon as she started walking she noticed the sharp pain in her side. Her brother must have literally thrown her into the backyard. She decided that she would get that checked out later.  
  
Ten agonizing minutes later she reached the garage. She saw Dom at her car, looking under the hood. But she knew he couldn't see her, he was too involved with the car. She took the chance to actually look at him. He was shirtless, wearing a pair of black worn in jeans. She could clearly see all of his muscles, his abd where chiseled and she felt the urge to walk up and touch them. He was beautiful. And he was completely not her type.  
  
She herself from her thoughts and walked around the car and stood there watching him for a minute.  
  
"I thought you said it was finished." She said, making him jump and narrowly miss hitting his head on the hood.  
  
"Didn't you ever learn not to sneak up on people?" he asked with a chuckle.  
  
"No. That wasn't part of my upbringing." she said with a straight and serious face.  
  
"Hmmm, well it is done, I was just looking at it," tearing his eyes from the car engine, he looked at her for the first time.  
  
"Holy shit! What the fuck happened to you? You look like you've been rammed into a fucking wall!" he said as he moved a little closer to her. She flinched at the closeness he had brought between them and moved back a couple steps.  
  
"I was. How much do I owe you?" she asked as she took another step away from Dom and towards her car.  
  
"It's nothing. All it was, was a loose pipe that I had to fasten back in place. It took all of five minutes to do." he said as he began to shut the hood.  
  
"Okay. Thanks." She started to open the car door but Dom began to speak again.  
  
"Uuhm...There's a race tonight, I thought you might wanna know about it. I don't know if you race or not but I'm sure this car would seriously kick some ass. And I was also thinking...maybe we could..." his sentence trailed off into mumbles that Jess couldn't hear.  
  
"What? I can't hear a fucking word you just said." she propped her arms on the car door, leaning onto it. She had a clue what he just said but she couldn't bring herself to believe it. This gorgeous man was trying to ask her out?  
  
"I said, maybe we could go to dinner before the race...if you wanted to." He said. Kicking himself inwardly for getting nervous over asking a girl out to dinner. He'd done it a million times. But there was something different about this girl. She was different from all the other girls. She had her own style and she wasn't some bimbo who just wanted to sleep with him because of his racing and his looks.  
  
At first she didn't know what to say. This was the kind of guy who should have a ditsy blonde with big boobs, sitting on his lap. The kind of guy who slept with a different girl everynight. This definately did not seem like the kind of guy who would get nervous over asking a girl, and most importantly, a girl like her! A freak! But then she thought that maybe he wasn't that kind of guy. Maybe he was different. She decieded to try and figure out who he really was.  
  
"Sure. I'd love to. Do you want me to meet you here, or do you wanna pick me up at my place. I can get my car after dinner." she blushed slightly at him asking her out for a date. And she laughed inwardly at how he became nervous about it.  
  
"I can pick you up. How's eight?" he asked.  
  
"Okay. No problem. House number 1429." She heard a car coming down the street and she could hear the drunken screaming coming from it. Her brother was on his way home from the party last night. He was already drunk today.  
  
She groaned and then looked back at Dom. "I have to go now...my brother's home." Just as she finished her sentence, the car stopped in the middle of the street. Her brother emerged from it.  
  
"Jess!" he yelled as he stumbled onto the ground. She slowly started to turn around.  
  
"I called you bitch, answer me!" he yelled again, obviously she wasn't quick enough for him.  
  
"What do you want Tyson? " she asked him.  
  
"I want you to get your slutty ass back home and clean up!" When he finished his sentence, he took a swig from the Fire Ball he held in his hand.  
  
The commotion drew Doms friends from inside to emerge. She recognized the one with the tattoos, but she didn't know his name.  
  
"I'm busy Tyson, I'll be home in a bit!" Her brother continued to walk up the path to the garage. She decided that it would be best if she walked over to him instead of acting like a kid and letting herself be protected by all these people.  
  
"I don't fucking care what your doing Jess, I want you home to clean and cook me dinner!" he yelled at her.  
  
"All right. I'll be home in five minutes," she said as she reached where he was.  
  
His hand flew up and hit her head, causing her beret to go flying off and her head to spin with dizziness.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" she heard Dom yell from right behind her. When her head cleared, she realized that he was embracing her. And that she wasn't standing straight. Had she begun to fall and he caught her? It hurt her to think.  
  
"Who the fuck are you? Is she fucking you now? Little slutty bitch, she ain't good for nothin'!" he started to raise his hand again but it was caught in mid air by the tattooed man.  
  
"I suggest you get the fuck off this property before you become one with the pavement! And you can go home and cook your own god damn dinner, 'cause the lady is joining us tonight." he said as he slowly bent Tysons arm backwards, which caused him to yelp in pain.  
  
"Fuck, fine. I know when I'm unwelcome. You best not come back into that house then Jess. If I see you in there again then I'll fucking smash your head right through the wall this time!" he said as he threw down the now empty bottle.  
  
"You mean you where the one who did that to her?" Dom said as he let go of her and started stalking over to Tyson. The man with the tattoos held him back.  
  
"Get the fuck off this property man! Get the fuck off this damn block if you know what's good for you!" he said as he struggled to hold onto Dom.  
  
Tyson ran, but mostly stumbled his way to the car and he drove off. Once all the guys got Dom settled down, and sitting with a cold beer in his hands, they all just sat in silence. Jess sat there looking at Dom, wondering what would make him care so much for her. Wondering what the fuck he even saw in her and why it was worth standing up for.  
  
"Why?" asked Dom, breaking the uneasy silence.  
  
"Why what Dom?" Jess asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Why the fuck did he do that to you!" he yelled as he stood up, slamming his beer down on the table, wich in turn made everyone in the room jump slightly.  
  
"Because he's an ass Dom! He's been like that ever since-" she stopped abruptly before continuing. "Ever since I was 15. And now, thanks to you I have no money, and no place to live!"  
  
"Oh you fucking bitch!" she heard from her left. It was the girl she saw in the garage who gave her a sour look. She had gotten off her chair and stalked towards her. "Because of him?! Listen you ungreatful bitch, because of him, you don't have to go back to that fucking creep everynight and deal with his drunk ass shit! Because of him, you can feel safe!" She would have gone on, but Dom cut in.  
  
"Lettiana!" he bellowed and she quickly shut her mouth and glared at him. "You've made your point." She sat down and glared at Jess some more. Dom turned to her, his facial expression softening. "As for money, and a place to live, you can help out around the garage and shit, doing odd jobs, and you can live here. That is if you want to. But I don't want you to feel like I'm being a charity case, fuck that shit, i'm sure we would all enjoy you staying her. And it would have prolly happened sooner or later." He said giving her a small smile.  
  
Jess let out a loud sigh and sat down. She rest her forhead on her palm and slowly took a deep breath before speaking.  
  
"Alright. Thankyou. I'm sorry i was abitch but I'm just..." She didn't say anymore once she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Dom towering over her with his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's alright, we understand. You, me and Letty are going to head over to your brothers place and get your stuff. Is that okay?" he said quietly as he rubbed her back in a slow circular motion.  
  
"Ya okay. Can we do it quick though? I don't wanna be there for any longer then I really hafta"  
  
She said as she cringed slightly when Doms hand moved from it's original point. He seemed to notice and removed his hand from her back entirely.  
  
Dom, Letty and Jess all got up and headed out the door. They walked in silence as they headed towards Jess's house.  
  
Jess stopped momentarily when they had reached the house. She could hear the loud music coming from inside, she could hear the drunk voices, but the one thing that made her blood chill was the high pitched scream that came from within. She recognized that scream. Morgan. Not Morgan, what where they doing to Morgan?Before she thought about what she was doing, she ran inside the door and threw herself ontop of her brother.  
  
"Get the fuck off her!" she yelled as she pounded into him, her teeth sunk into his shoulder and he let out a loud cry. He spun himself around, hurling Jess across the room.  
  
"I told you not to come back here!" He yelled as he stalked towards her. He picked up a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels and threw it at her. The bottle smashed against the wall derectly above her head, causing shards of glass to shower over her, cutting her and pieces of glass getting caught in her hair and on her clothes.  
  
He continued to walk towards her, his hand rising in the air to hit her, but abruptly his hand was stopped in mid swing. Dom.  
  
Morgan ran over to her, pulling her up and running to her room. Morgan quickly shut the door behind her.  
  
"Jess are you okay?!" she said as she threw her arms around Jess.  
  
"ya. Fine. Are you okay? What did he do to you?" she asked, frantically looking Morgan's body over.  
  
"Nothing. He didn't have time to do anything. I just came over to see you because i hadn't heard from you in a few days. I asked if you where here and he pulled me inside and threw me on the ground. Then you came in." she explained quickly.  
  
"Alright...so you're okay. Dom and Letty are probably out there kicking their asses, I need to get all my stuff and we need to go." Jess said as she grabbed a bag from her closet and started shoving all of her clothes in it. She didn't own that much anyways.  
  
"Fuck Jess. You wanna tell what happened?" Morgan asked calmly. Jess sighed heavily and sat herself down on the bed before saying anything.  
  
"Tyson's been getting worse. See my face? yesterday he threw my face into the wall because i had my music on loud and he didn't like it. When I woke up I was outside soaking wet from the sprinklers. Anyways, this morning I went over to Doms, he's the big hot bald guy," she said blushing with a small laugh. Morgan laughed also before Jess continued. "So I went over there to get my baby, 'cause he had fixed her for me. He saw my face, and then Tyson came driving up and started to flip shit. Dom found out that Tyson was the one who had done this to me and he freaked out and tried to kill my brother, but Vince held him back. So now I live with Dom and everybody else in that house. For money and shit I'll be working in the garage helping out with odd jobs." Jess let out a loud sigh. "And that's my story." She got up and continued to shove articles of clothes in her bag.  
  
"Holy shit Jess! Lemme see your legs." Morgan demanded.  
  
"Fuck you." Jess said bluntly.  
  
"Jess! Let me see your fucking legs! You never stopped it did you? You had told me that you stopped." Morgan was angry now. She hated seeing Jess so hurt. Hurt to the point where she need to self inflict pain just to be happy.  
  
"No! I never stopped. Are you fucking happy? I never stopped. You try living with him! You try putting up with his shit for just one day! Then you can bitch at me." She yelled at Morgan, tears filling her eyes. Morgon stood up and walked to her, pulling her into her arms. They slowly sank to the floor together, Morgan holding Jess in her arms.  
  
"I know baby. I'm sorry. I just love you so much and I hate seeing you do that shit to yourself. Come on. Let's get you the fuck out of this hell hole and into bed with that guy before I steal him from you." They both laughed uneasily.  
  
Ten minutes later they emerged from Jess's room. Jess's brother and his friends where all passed out on the floor. All beaten up. Jess walked over to her brother, looking at him with a hate filled, pained expression. She drew her leg back and kicked him in the ribs as hard as she could, hearing the sickening crunch of a rib or two.  
  
They walked outside and saw Dom and Letty sitting there drinking a beer each that they must have grabbed from the fridge.  
  
When Dom noticed them come outside, he quickly stood up and came over to Jess. She dropped her bags and looked at him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked quietly. He felt her head shake against his chest.  
  
"I'm okay now. Can we get away from here please?" she asked Dom.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go." He said as he picked up her bag.  
  
"Oh! Dom, can you do me a favor? Later on can you get a couple of the guys to come back and grab my sterio? It kicks ass and I bet it beats yours." She said with a small laugh.  
  
"Ya, sure no problem." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they started walking back up to his house. Morgan and Letty walked behind, talking to eachother, getting to know eachother.  
  
Later on, they where all sitting around the Toretto picnic bench, eating hamburgers. Music was playing and everyone seemed happy.  
  
"So Jess," Vince asked. "How did you and Morgan meet?" He said with a smile.  
  
"Me and Morgan met years ago on the net. We would talk to eachother practically all the time. But I lived far away from here! I lived in Canada and she lived in the states! And please, no wise cracks about Canada eh?" Everybody let out a laugh. "I hated that place and I couldn't wait to get the fuck out of there. So when I was 17, I dropped out of school, got enough money to last me a long time and I got a plane ticket to California. I showed up at Morgans door step. She knew who I was as soon as she saw me, because back then we looked almost the same. My brother had lived in the states since...since I was 15, so I called him and asked if I could live with him. After I told him that I would pay rent he said yes. So me and Morgan have been bestfriends...and more at one point, since then. The end." She explained and then let out a sigh before taking a big bite out of her burger.  
  
"So you guys like dyked at one point?" Letty asked with food in her mouth. She had lightened up on Jess once she fully noticed her family situation and what she must have going through for the past few years.  
  
"Ya." Jess and Morgan said in unison, giving eachother a remembering grin.  
  
"Cool." A few of them said.  
  
"Yeah. I went bi, but she kinda stayed dyke. The odd time she'll get dick happy and sleep with some son of a bitch, but she's just a raging dyke! "Jess said as she yelled down the table at morgan. In return she got a bread roll thrown in her face and then a retort.  
  
"You're just jealous you're not getting any of this ass anymore!" Morgan said, sticking out her tongue.  
  
"Au contraire ma cherie! You are the one that's jealous because I was getting all the girls!" Jess said with a laugh.  
  
"What the fuck does it matter anyways. In the end we just shared 'em!" With that retort, everyone busted out laughing.  
  
Jess stood up with her plate in hand, walked around the picnic table until she reached Morgan. Then she bent down and licked along her cheek and then gave her peck before walking away.  
  
"Tease!" Morgan yelled as Jess walked inside to help Mia clean up the mess. 


	3. 3

TITLE: What I Always Wanted  
  
AUTHOR: Nothing  
  
RATING: R, for now. Course language, self mutilation due to depression. Graphis discription of a murder. Talk of rape.  
  
CATAGORY: Het  
  
PAIRING: Dom/OFC  
  
SUMMARY: A new girl (Jess) comes to town. She's not like all the other girls, she's punk/goth. Dom likes her individuality and they become involved. But Jess has some problems she needs to come to erm with, and maybe Dom and the crew can help her out.  
  
DISCLAIMER: The usual. I don't own any of the Fast and the Furious characters, Jess, Tyson, and Morgan are mine. Don't sue me! I'm not making any money.  
  
FEEDBACK: If you plan on reading my fic, then plan on giving me feedback as well. Tell me if you don't like it, tell if you like it. Any criticism is good!  
  
ARCHIVE: Hells ya!  
  
NOTES: Jess suffers from depression, she cuts herself sometimes, so deal with that for a while. Her brother is an ass and likes to hurt her.  
  
After dinner everybody sat outside drinking alcohol and talking loudly. Jess lay on the grass looking at the stars. Dom came over to her and lay down next to her. They lay still in silence, both looking up into the sky. Jess reached over and took Doms hand.  
  
"I want to thank you. And I wanted to say that I was sorry. Sorry for being a bitch after what you did for me. I'm just not used to that, and I was scared." She was about to say more, but Doms lips closed over her mouth, enabling her of speach.  
  
"Don't ever be sorry for your pain." was all he said before he picked her up in his arms. "You look tired."  
  
Jess nodded. Dom carried her into the house and up the stairs, into his bedroom.  
  
"Do you mind sharing a bed?" he asked her. But he got no answer. Looking down at her, she was asleep already. Dom couldn't help feeling sorry for her. No one should have to deal with someone elses shit because that person couldn't handle their own pain.  
  
He lay her down on the bed. She was still in her sweats so she should be comfortable. He lay down beside her and wrapped one arm across her side. She flinched slightly at the contact, looked over at him and then squirmed a little to get closer to him. Her head resting under his chin. Dom smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead.  
  
They slept together peacefully.  
  
***  
  
"Mom! Dad?" Jess walked through the house with tears rolling down her cheeks. Blood was sprayed all over the walls. She was fifteen at the time.  
  
"Maman? Papa? Ou es tu?" She ran down the hall, so much blood. She heard a noise come from upstairs, so she ran up the stairs, and into her parents bedroom.  
  
"Non! Maman!" she fell to the ground at the sight. Her mother battered and mutilated body lay across the floor. She was barely recognizable, there where so many slashes and bruises all over her. She lay in a pool of blood. Jess sat there, looking at her mother in shock.  
  
She heard a sound come from down the hall. So Jess got up and unsteadily walked along the hall.  
  
"Papa? Is that you?" She rounded a door way and once again she was encountered with a terrible sight. Her father lay mutilated on the bathroom floor, her baby sister in his arms. The baby's head was facing an extremely odd angle. Her neck had been broken.  
  
A hand grabbed Jess by the hair and pulled her out of the bathroom, throwing her on the ground. She never got a good look at her attacker because he had begun beating her immediately. Before she knew what was really happening she passed out from shock and being beaten so many times.  
  
She woke up several times to see her attacker between her thighs, pounding into her.  
  
***  
  
Jess bolted upright in bed screaming. Dom tried to soothe her but he only made it worse. She scrambled out of the bed and onto the floor before running out into the hall and into the bathroom. Dom decided the best thing for him to do was leave her alone to calm down.  
  
A few minutes later, Mia, Vince, and Letty and Morgan ran into his room.  
  
"What the fuck was that about Dom?" Letty asked.  
  
"Where is she?" Morgan asked frantically.  
  
"She's in the shower." Dom answered calmly.  
  
"Did she wake up screaming from a dream Dom?" Morgan asked, understanding finally coming over her.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't know what to do, she was freaking out, so I just let her be alone. I didn't want to hurt her." Dom said worriedly.  
  
"Shit!" Morgan said as she ran out of the room, Dom was on her heals.  
  
Morgan pulled back the shower curtain to reveal a naked Jess in a ball in the bathtub. Scalding water was pouring over her, making her skin a bright red. She held a razor in her hand and it rubbed back and forth along her leg. Blood ran down her leg and into the water. Jess was just lying there mumbling to herself, not even acknowledging the people around her.  
  
"Don't touch me, stop touching me, don't touch me...."  
  
Morgan stepped into the shower, pain from the hot water flickered briefly over her face before she fully concentrated on Jess.  
  
"Shhh baby girl. It's okay. No one's going to hurt you now. It's Morgan baby. Your okay." Morgan cooed to Jess. Jess finally snapped out of it, looking around at everybody before she burst out crying and threw herself into Morgans arms. Morgan moved her hand down to Jess's leg, prying the razor out of her hand and throwing it on the bathroom floor.  
  
"Somebody pass me a towel" Morgan said. Dom quickly held a towel out for her. Morgan picked Jess up into her arms and brought her over to Dom, wrapping her into a towel.  
  
"Bring her back to your room Dom." Morgan commanded. Dom brought Jess back to his room and lay her down on his bed. They all stood there in silence as Jess fell back to sleep.  
  
Dom ushered all of them out of his room and they went downstairs.  
  
"Morgan. Can you please explain to me what just went on?" Dom asked calmly.  
  
"yeah. I'm sorry...I should have known better. Jess has lived a really shitty life. When she was fifteen, she came home from school to walk into a slaughter house. She saw her parents and her baby sister's mutilated bodies in the house, and then she gets raped by the murderer. After they, she doesn't know what happened. But I do. Her brother came home from a party that he had gone to. He heard Jess screaming up stairs so he ran up to see what was going on. He saw the guy raping her and he pulled out his knife and went crazy on the guy. Tyson has never been the same since and neither has Jess. Tyson dealt with his anger by drinking 24/7. Jess dealt with it by forgetting it and well, cutting herself. She doesn't remember what happened to her that night. But she has that dream sometimes. The dream is rare though. In the whole time that I've known her, she's had it only three times, not counting the one she had tonight." She stopped talking, almost regretting the fact of saying all this to them.  
  
"Holy shit..." A few of them said. Mia was crying, Brian holding onto her. Dom looked like he wanted to kill somebody, Vince looked ready to hold Dom back, and Leon just sat there. Letty just looked at Morgan, as if expecting her to say that she was joking about it all.  
  
"Jess isn't gonna remember this tomorrow. For some reason it gets blocked out of her mind. It's like....I dunno what it's like but she won't remember it. I don't want anybody to say anything about it and I don't want anybody to act weird around her." Morgan said to all of them. The all nodded.  
  
Dom stood and walked back upstairs. Morgan ran up the stairs behind him, to catch him before he went back into his room.  
  
"Dom..." she said quietly.  
  
"Yeah?" he said, looking at the ground.  
  
"She likes you. I need you to take care of her. If you don't feel the same way towards her then I need you to break it off right away. She can't deal with more shit." Morgan said to him.  
  
"I know Morgan... I like her to. Don't worry, I'll take care of her." he said before he walked into his room and closed the door. He curled himself up against Jess, watching her sleep. Tears began to roll down his face, thinking about the hell she's had to live through. Dom made a promise to himself at the very moment. He promised himself that he would love her properly and never let her be hurt again. 


End file.
